Fabrication of hard alloy or metal matrix composite articles is always challenging since brittleness typically increases with increasing hardness. Fabrication of hard alloy or metal matrix composite articles having complex geometry, thin wall thickness or thin cross-section is particularly challenging. Fabrication techniques such as pre-forming by powder pressing, extrusion or injection molding followed by sintering are often employed for making such articles. However, given the limitations of tooling and dies, articles produced according to these methods are usually not near-net shape, necessitating additional significant green shaping, machining and processing.
Moreover, casting can be used for making articles of complex geometry and thick wall structure. Nevertheless, casting is mainly limited to a subset of metal and alloy systems suitable for such operations. For hard alloys and metal matrix composites, casting can be difficult. Further, mechanical working, such as hot rolling, is sometimes employed for making thin metal or alloy sheets. Hard alloys and metal matrix composites are generally unsuitable for hot rolling due to the high hardness exhibited by these materials rendering them brittle and prone to crack formation during the working process. In view of these deficiencies, new methods of producing hard alloy and metal matrix composite articles, including articles of complex geometry, thin wall structure or thin cross-section, are required.